


А потом я встретил тебя

by fandom_Shadowhunters_2017



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec is an Idiot, Alternate Universe - Single Parents, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Magnus has no shame, cuteness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:11:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017/pseuds/fandom_Shadowhunters_2017
Summary: Иногда кто-то появляется в твоей жизни и переворачивает все вверх дном. И порой это не так уж и плохо.





	А потом я встретил тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [And Then I Met You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847439) by [Everydayfandom (Keicchan)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keicchan/pseuds/Everydayfandom). 



> Работа переведена для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017 на Фандомную Битву 2017 на diary.ru  
> Ознакомиться с ней также можно здесь: http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213411856.htm
> 
> Размещение с разрешения переводчика.

Алек всегда напрягался, когда на работе у него начинал звонить личный телефон. Не так много людей знали этот номер, так что, когда сотовый завибрировал в кармане во время деловой встречи, у него от нервов скрутило живот — подобные звонки были редкостью, и это напрягало еще сильнее.

Алек извинился и вышел из кабинета, чтобы ответить на вызов. По пути к двери он поймал обеспокоенный взгляд отца. Но взгляды, как и шепотки клиентов, Алека совершенно не волновали: когда дело касалось Макса, работа всегда отходила на второй план.

— Алло? — сказал он, едва закрыв за собой дверь.

— Мистер Лайтвуд? — раздался в трубке строгий голос директора школы, и сердце Алека учащенно забилось.

Прошла всего пара недель с тех пор, как Макс, его шестилетний сын, начал посещать одну из самых престижных частных школ Нью-Йорка, и Алек все еще не мог к этому привыкнуть.

— Да, — ответил он. — Макс в порядке?

Он мог думать лишь об этом — перед глазами проносились самые жуткие картины.

— Ваш мальчик в порядке, — заверил его директор, и Алек позволил себе выдохнуть. — Но произошло небольшое… происшествие. Необходимо, чтобы вы немедленно приехали ко мне в офис.

— Происшествие? Какое происшествие? — спросил Алек, раздраженный расплывчатым ответом. Он вошел в свой офис и, переключив телефон в режим громкой связи, начал собирать кейс.

— Мы поговорим об этом, когда вы приедете, — настойчиво произнес директор. — Как скоро вы сможете прибыть?

— Уже выезжаю, — ответил Алек, подхватил пиджак и поспешил к лифту.

Дорога до школы Макса еще никогда не казалась настолько длинной, хотя Алек доехал даже быстрее чем обычно. Он быстро припарковался, в спешке не заметив автомобиль, который пытался встать на то же место и едва не врезался в машину Алека.

Выйдя из нее, он услышал:  
— Я едва не вписался в твой зад, — крикнул водитель, высунувшись из окна.

Алек обернулся, собираясь извиниться и продолжить путь в школу, но мужчина не дал ему сказать и слова:  
— Хотя я бы не возражал столкнуться с тобой. При других обстоятельствах, конечно же, — добавил он, похабно усмехнувшись.

Алек пару раз открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь подобрать достойный ответ. Неужели этот незнакомец с ним флиртовал? Он на секунду дал себе волю, не отрицая — мужчина красив, даже несмотря на своеобразный выбор рубашки. И макияж. Он поймал себя на мысли, что в общем-то все это было не так уж и плохо.

Но это было не важно. Всему свое время и место — и в случае Алека, никогда и нигде — и уж тем более не тогда, когда сын ждет его в кабинете директора.

— У меня нет времени для разговоров, — хмуро ответил Алек, — если на твоей машине появились царапины, оставь номер и данные страховой компании, я разберусь с этим позже.

Он развернулся и, не оглядываясь, поспешил к дверям школы. Секретарь директора, женщина лет шестидесяти, которая, похоже, в жизни ни разу не улыбалась, ждала его перед кабинетом. Она осуждающе посмотрела на него, прежде чем открыть дверь и впустить внутрь.

Алек уже привык к этому — взглядам и осуждению, не только из-за того, что он отец-одиночка, который воспитывает не своего ребенка — и кровь Алека закипала от этих слов — но и за его так называемый образ жизни.

Оказавшись в кабинете, Алек быстро, почти не глядя, прошел мимо всех присутствующих. Макс вскинул голову и, спрыгнув со стула, побежал ему навстречу. Алек присел на корточки и тепло обнял сына.

— Пап, — воскликнул Макс, обнимая его за шею.

— Все хорошо, — ободряюще заверил его Алек, погладив по голове. — Что случилось?

Макс покачал головой и зарылся лицом в его шею. Алек заметил, что, несмотря на теплый день, на сыне был кардиган, рукав которого полностью скрывал правую руку, пряча родимое пятно, покрывавшее ее вплоть до спины.

Наконец Алек огляделся по сторонам: в кабинете присутствовали два мальчика постарше в сопровождении своих матерей, словно сошедшие с плаката про детей образцовых мамочек. Алеку они тут же не понравились. Рядом с местом, где сидел Макс до прихода отца, сидел еще один мальчик постарше, лет наверное восьми, и с любопытством смотрел на них.

Дверь открылась еще раз, и тот перевел взгляд за спину Алека, который все еще сидел на корточках и видел только ноги проходящего мимо него человека.

— Прости, что заставил тебя ждать, — извинился вошедший, — но кое-кто занял мое место и пришлось искать где припарковаться.

Алек поднял взгляд, он узнал этот бархатный голос. Мужчина чуть повернул голову, встретился с ним взглядом и подмигнул. Алек приподнял бровь, но тот уже разговаривал с мальчиком и не обратил внимания.

Сухой голос директора прервал размышления Алека.

— Теперь, когда все собрались, можем начинать, — сказал он, указывая на пустой стул. Алек шепотом попросил Макса вернуться на место, а сам встал рядом с ним.

— Мистер Бейн, похоже, что ваш сын Рафаэль, — продолжил директор, глядя на пришедшего последним мужчину, — подрался сегодня утром на перемене.

Мистер Бейн с тревогой посмотрел на сына, затем снова на директора. Потом его взгляд метнулся к двум другим мальчикам и их матерям, и выражение его лица изменилось, будто ему все стало ясно, стоило только посмотреть на другие семьи.

— Неужели? — спросил он, удивив директора. Мамочки негодующе ахнули, словно этот вопрос нанес им персональное оскорбление.

— Нет никаких сомнений, мистер Бейн, — убежденно произнес директор. — Нам пришлось остановить драку. Мистер Льюис присутствовал при этом.

Алек увидел, как его друг вошел в кабинет; оказавшись в центре внимания, он широко распахнул глаза, как олень, застигнутый светом фар. Смущенно улыбнувшись, он остановился рядом с дверью.

— И почему вы так уверены, что зачинщиком был именно Рафаэль? — пошел в наступление его отец. — Почему мне кажется, что он единственный, кто получил выговор?— он положил руку на плечо сына, защищая.

— Я сказал вовсе не это… — ответил директор, слегка опешив от обвинения.

Алек наблюдал за разворачивающейся перед ним сценой, гадая, что они с сыном забыли в этом кабинете. Он с беспокойством посмотрел на Макса — тот казался маленьким и испуганным, натягивал рукав кофты, не отрывая глаз от пола. Алек не видел его лица, но прекрасно знал, что означает такое поведение.

Люди в комнате начали спорить, но Алек не слышал ни слова. Он сосредоточился только на Максе, на том, каким грустным тот выглядел, и это разбивало ему сердце. Он не помнил, чтобы видел своего сына таким с тех пор, как…

— Прошу прощения, — выпалил он, и его голос раздался словно гром, заставив всех замолчать. — Почему вообще мы с сыном здесь? Если вы не прекратите этот цирк и не объяснитесь, я просто заберу Макса и уйду.

Директор взмахнул руками. Мистер Бейн скрестил руки на груди, прожигая женщин взглядом, а те с явным презрением смотрели на него в ответ. Алек подумал, что возможно, они знали друг друга, потому как эта враждебность не могла появиться только сейчас.

— Макс тоже присутствовал во время драки, — пояснил директор, — он все видел.

Алек повернулся к Саймону, хмурясь, и прошептал беззвучно: “Что?” Тот ответил взмахом руки и тихим: “Потом”.

— Он не сказал ни слова с тех пор, как мы привели его в кабинет, — продолжил директор. — Поэтому мы надеемся, что вы сможете помочь.

Алек снова присел на корточки рядом с сыном и, взяв его маленькую ручку в свою, ласково посмотрел на него.

— Макс? — мягко спросил он. — Что случилось?

Мальчик пару секунд смотрел на отца, а потом покачал головой, как тогда, когда Алек только пришел, и снова уставился в пол.

— Все нормально, все хорошо, — заверил его Алек, поглаживая по спине.

Директор неодобрительно вздохнул.

— Боюсь, мне придется применить дисциплинарное наказание, — заявил он. — Мистер Бейн, ваш ребенок отстраняется от занятий на три дня.

Отец Рафаэля сделал несколько шагов вперед, пока не оказался прямо перед столом директора.

— Вы не можете просто наказать моего сына. Уверен, эти двое тоже виноваты, — осуждающе заявил он, через плечо поглядев на двух мам.

— Слово Рафаэля против их слов, — настаивал директор, и, казалось, это стало последней каплей. Как только его отец собрался возмутиться, Рафаэль вскочил со стула и заговорил:  
— Они называли его уродом! — выпалил он, глядя на двух мальчиков. — Они толкали Макса, и он плакал!

Алек безмолвно смотрел на него, пытаясь осмыслить сказанное. Он все еще гладил Макса по спине и почувствовал, как напряглись плечи сына, когда Рафаэль договорил. Макс прикрыл лицо руками, но доносящиеся из-под них тихие всхлипы Алек слышал все равно.

Такого гнева он не испытывал уже несколько лет, тогда Макс оказался в похожей ситуации в детском саду. Алек не мог поверить, что это снова произошло.

— Даже если и так, ты не должен был прибегать к насилию, Раф, — побранил мужчина сына, вернувшись к нему. Мальчик закусил нижнюю губу и был явно расстроен, пытаясь подавить рыдания. Мужчина присел на корточки, чтобы быть с ним на уровне глаз, и неслышно для директора и женщин прошептал: — Но я горжусь тобой.

Рафаэль, казалось, немного приободрился, его губы изогнулись в несмелой улыбке.

От двери раздался голос Саймона, прерывая сцену.

— Я согласен с мистером Бейном, — сказал он. — Думаю, если Рафаэль наказан, то должны быть наказаны и все остальные. Кроме Макса, конечно же.

Директор пристально посмотрел на Саймона. Даже если он и не хотел, то вынужден был согласиться.

— Все трое отстраняются от занятий на три дня, — наконец объявил он.

Матери были взбешены тем, что их ангелочки, как они их называли, наказаны до понедельника, но не смогли переубедить директора.

— Мы не терпим, как физическое насилие, так и издевательства, — добавил Саймон, раз уж его начальник был не в состоянии сам это сказать.

— Теперь мы можем идти? — спросил мистер Бейн, взяв сына за руку и поднимая с пола его рюкзак.

— Можете. Мы закончили.

Когда Алек добрался до своей машины, под дворниками была визитка с номером телефона и именем «Магнус Бейн».

— Макс, ешь свою кашу, — десятый раз за утро сказал Алек. — Ну же, ты опоздаешь в школу.

Сегодня была пятница, прошло два дня после инцидента в школе, и Макс вел себя тише, чем обычно. Алек переживал, что после драки сын снова замыкается в себе. Такое уже случалось, когда его впервые высмеяли из-за родимого пятна, и даже если казалось, что они уже это преодолели, Алек знал, насколько жестокими могут быть дети.

— Пап? — смущенно позвал его Макс.

Алек закончил упаковывать ланч сына и с подозрением поднял бровь. Он слишком хорошо знал этот тон.

— Что такое?

На пару секунд повисла тишина, а потом Макс заговорил:

— Мы можем увидеться с Рафаэлем? — едва слышно спросил он, играясь с почти остывшей кашей.

Такого Алек не ожидал, и на секунду задумался об отце Рафаэля, чья визитка все еще лежала в боковом кармане его кейса. Он покачал головой, стараясь отбросить эти мысли — сейчас дело касалось не его.

Похоже, Макс расценил этот жест как несогласие, потому что прежде чем Алек смог ответить, тот насупился и несчастно посмотрел на него.

— Пожалуйста, пап, — протянул он. — Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста?

Алек знал, что не мог устоять против сына, когда тот что-то хотел, и Макс тоже это знал. Со временем Алек научился говорить ему “нет”, но все же порой был бессилен против этих глаз.

Тем не менее, он не сдастся без боя.

— Почему ты хочешь увидеться с ним? — спросил он, пытаясь не смотреть на сына. — Не можешь подождать до понедельника? Он как раз вернется в школу.

— Он мой друг, — надулся Макс, снова глядя в пол.

Не так уж часто Макс называл кого-то своим другом. В детском саду их было несколько, но теперь все они учились в разных школах. Еще он дружил с дочками Лидии и ходил с ними на детские праздники с тех пор, как Алек познакомился с их мамой. Но Макс впервые, как пошел в школу, заинтересовался в дружбе с кем-то. Алек был только "за".

— Ладно, — мягко сказал он, и лицо Макса словно засветилось, он широко улыбнулся.

— Серьезно? — возбужденно спросил мальчик, подпрыгивая на месте.

— Серьезно, — ответил Алек, и Макс вскочил со стула, обежал вокруг стола и обнял отца за ноги.

— Мы можем увидеться с ним завтра? — спросил Макс, глядя на Алека и уперев подбородок о его ногу. — Можем-можем?

Алек мягко улыбнулся и потрепал сына по волосам.

— Я позвоню отцу Рафаэля и спрошу, ладно? — сказал он, и Макс согласно закивал. — А теперь заканчивай завтрак.

Макс еще раз кивнул и, радостно подпрыгивая, поспешил к своему стулу.

Алек смотрел на визитку в руках, крутя ее между пальцев. Он уже полчаса сидел в своем кабинете, раздумывая над тем, что сказать, и чувствовал себя нелепо. Ему всего лишь нужно было спросить — могут ли их сыновья встретиться, когда и где. Но почему-то он нервничал.

Во-первых, после краткого общения на парковке в его голове зародились мысли, которые не появлялись уже несколько лет. Во-вторых, Алек чувствовал себя в некотором роде ответственным за отстранение Рафаэля, словно мог что-то предпринять, чтобы этого не случилось. В конце концов, мальчик затеял драку, чтобы защитить Макса.

Положив визитку на стол, Алек нервно помассировал виски. Нужно было взять себя в руки, и сделать это еще вчера. Вздохнув, он снова взял карточку и набрал номер.

— Алло? — поприветствовал его мягкий бархатистый голос, и на секунду Алек забыл, что собирался сказать.

— Эм… привет, — прокашлявшись, произнес Алек. Он закрыл глаза, проклиная себя за то, что ведет себя как безмозглый подросток. — Это мистер Бейн?

— Да, это я, — ответили на том конце провода и замолчали, очевидно, ожидая продолжения. Алек понял, что его не узнали, ведь он не давал своего номера.

— Это Алек Лайтвуд, — быстро представился он. — Мы вроде как познакомились пару дней назад… — попытался объяснить он.

— О, я помню, — теперь голос в трубке звучал сухо и отрывисто. Алек сглотнул. — Вы отец Макса, верно?

— Да, все верно, — ответил Алек и добавил: — Еще мы разговаривали на парковке.

Он не знал, зачем сказал это. Очевидно ведь, что его запомнили и без добавления этого факта.

— Я знаю, — просто ответили ему.

Алек плотно сжал губы, сдерживая вздох.

— Как дела у Рафаэля? — неловко спросил он, стараясь поддержать разговор.

— Хорошо, — последовал сухой ответ. — Наслаждается выходными.

Смена тона и практически односложные ответы подтвердили подозрения Алека. Он и так чувствовал себя виноватым, а теперь стало ясно, что и отец Рафаэля не был в восторге от его пассивного проведения. 

Надо было что-то сделать и быстро.

— Я звоню потому, что хочу извиниться, — начал говорить Алек, облизнув пересохшие губы и глубоко вздохнув.

— Не за что извиняться, — перебил его собеседник, прежде чем он смог продолжить. — Рафаэль поступил плохо, даже если его намерения и были благими.

Алек замолчал, не зная, что ответить. Что было бы уместно сейчас сказать? Он никогда не был болтуном и терпеть не мог подобные ситуации, и именно поэтому старался, чтобы его семья и он сам не оказывались в них.

— Тогда я хотел бы поблагодарить его. За то, что вступился за Макса, — искренне сказал он. — Максу… всегда сложно было заводить друзей. Я рад, что есть кто-то, кто приглядывает за ним.

Последовала еще одна пауза. Алек теребил визитку, ожидая ответа и надеясь, что его слов оказалось достаточно, чтобы ему дали шанс.

— С твоим мальчиком все в порядке? — спросили его наконец, и Алек не смог сдержать облегченной улыбки.

— Он сильнее, чем выглядит, — с оттенком гордости ответил Алек. — Он будет в порядке.

— Рад это слышать.

Алек согласно хмыкнул и кивнул, хотя его собеседник и не мог этого видеть. Он собирался уже попрощаться, когда вспомнил, зачем он звонил.

— Я тут подумал, — начал Алек, — нет ли у вас с Рафаэлем свободного времени в эти выходные? Макс очень хочет с ним увидеться.

Услышав смешок на том конце провода, он озадаченно нахмурился.

— Знаешь, тебе не обязательно использовать детей как предлог для свидания, — поддел Бейн, и Алек практически увидел, как тот усмехается.

— Я… я бы никогда… — запротестовал Алек чуть более возмущенно, чем намеревался.

На этот раз из трубки раздался смех.

— Успокойся, красавчик, я просто шучу, — сказал ему Бейн, — и можешь называть меня Магнус.

— Алек, — неловко повторил он и сам от себя закатил глаза. Откашлявшись, продолжил: — Как насчет выходных…

— Ах да, — воскликнул Магнус. — В субботу днем мы всегда ходим в парк в Бруклине. Я могу скинуть тебе подробности в смс.

— Звучит неплохо, — ответил Алек.

— Значит, свидание.

Макс все утро не находил себе места. Алек не видел его таким возбужденным с последнего Рождества, проведенного в доме его родителей. Сначала Мариз и Роберту было сложно принять усыновление Макса, особенно учитывая, как неожиданно оно случилось. Но оправившись от первого шока и проведя вместе всего лишь день, они стали самыми любящими бабушкой и дедушкой на свете — Макс покорил их сердца.

Будучи единственным (пока что) внуком, Макс в полной мере наслаждался праздником. Семья собиралась вместе, ходила на парады, и Макс всегда выбирал ель. А еще он всегда украшал ее звездой, сидя на плечах Алека.

И, конечно же, его осыпали подарками. Алек старался держать себя в руках, но у его родителей было совершенно иное мнение, и каждое рождественское утро, на протяжении четырех лет, комната была полна всевозможных подарков.

Вид сына, настолько взволнованного перед прогулкой с другом, согревал сердце Алека. Стоя на пороге, он наблюдал, как тот выбирает какую игрушку он больше всего хочет показать Рафаэлю. Макс собрал их все и, выстроив в линию, спрашивал мнения Алека.

После двадцати минут раздумий и тщательного отбора, Макс убрал в сторону фигурки Мстителей, которые Саймон подарил ему на день рождения, плюшевого мишку и единорога (потому что они могут испачкаться, как утверждал сын), разнообразные наборы Лего и пульт дистанционного управления игрушечной машинкой (потому что он был только один и они не смогут пользоваться им одновременно).

— Пап, — протянул Макс, — могу я взять футбольный мяч и пиратов?

Он сидел на полу, держа мяч в одной руке и фигурки пиратов во второй, и переводил взгляд с одного на другое, не в состоянии выбрать.

— Мы договорились об одной игрушке, Макс, — сказал Алек, сделав несколько шагов и сев рядом с ним. — С чем ты хочешь поиграть больше всего?

— Со всем вместе? — невинно спросил Макс, умоляюще глядя на него.

— Одна игрушка, — не сдавался Алек, пытаясь сохранить твердость.

Макс немного надулся и снова задумчиво, чуть морща лоб, уставился на игрушки. Внезапно он вскинул голову, словно на него снизошло озарение.

— Я выбираю пиратов, — наконец сказал Макс с хитрой улыбкой на губах.

— Которого? — спросил Алек, и сын заулыбался еще сильнее.

— Всех четырех, — победоносно заявил он. Алек было открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Макс его опередил: — Они считаются за одного, потому что это набор.

Он сказал это так убедительно, что у Алека отвисла челюсть и он недоуменно посмотрел на сына. Макс так широко улыбался, гордый тем, что обманул отца, — Алеку пришлось прикусить губу, чтобы сдержать ухмылку. Он пару раз погладил сына по голове и решил поддаться:  
— Пожалуй, я не могу спорить с такой логикой, — сказал он, признавая поражение. — Ты выиграл.

Макс победно вскинул руки и поспешил убрать фигурки в рюкзак.

— Я готов!

— Скорее, пап! — возмущался Макс и со всей силы тянул Алека за рукав в сторону парка, где они должны были встретиться с Рафаэлем и Магнусом.

— Незачем так спешить. Мы уже почти пришли, — мягко сказал Алек, улыбаясь, но все равно позволил Максу тянуть себя вперед.

В Нью-Йорке было тепло и солнечно — просто идеальный день, чтобы провести его в парке. К сожалению, это означало, что у каждого горожанина возникла точно такая же идея, и парк Бруклин Бридж был переполнен семьями. Люди устраивали пикники, играли с мячом, наблюдали за детьми, резвящимися на игровых площадках.

Детский смех окружал Алека, пока они шли по парку, ища Магнуса и Рафаэля. Первым их заметил Макс и начал усиленно дергать Алека за руку. Он размахивал свободной рукой, привлекая к себе внимание друга. Алек ласково улыбнулся.

— Макс! — воскликнул Рафаэль, улыбаясь, и замахал в ответ.

Макс отпустил руку Алека, раз уже не получалось утянуть за собой, и побежал к другу. Когда Алек подошел ближе, он увидел, как сын снял рюкзак и принялся открывать, чтобы показать Рафаэлю и Магнусу фигурки пиратов.

Магнус присел рядом с мальчиками, улыбнувшись, когда Макс начал рассказывать об игрушках.

— Итак, Макс, — спросил он, поднявшись на ноги, — мама не придет сегодня?

Макс покачал головой и посмотрел на Алека, который только что подошел к ним.

— Только мы с папой, — с улыбкой ответил он. — Так же, как у Рафаэля!

Алек с Магнусом обменялись взглядами. Алек впервые слышал, что в школе кроме него были еще родители-одиночки, тем более отец-одиночка. Судя по взгляду Магнуса, он тоже не ожидал подобного.

— Привет, — как можно небрежнее сказал Алек, почесывая затылок.

— Привет, — ответил Магнус, а затем повисло молчание. Дети с любопытством смотрели на них, переводя взгляд с одного на другого, но вскоре сосредоточились на игрушках.

— Мы можем пойти поиграть, папа? — спросил Рафаэль, заставив Магнуса наконец оторвать взгляд от Алека.

— Да, пап, можно? — спросил Макс, обращаясь к Алеку.

— На том же месте, что и всегда, — сказал Магнус и указал себе за спину. — Мы будем сидеть там, так что не уходите туда, откуда не видно скамейку, ладно?

— Ладно! — ответил Рафаэль и жестом позвал Макса за собой. Алек кивнул, и сын побежал за Рафаэлем.

Алек молча сел на скамейку рядом с Магнусом и стал наблюдать за мальчиками. Даже не верилось, насколько комфортно было Максу рядом с новым другом, настолько, что он, не колеблясь, закатал рукава по локоть, показывая часть родимого пятна, покрывавшего его руку.

С того момента как Макс появился в его жизни, Алек изо всех сил старался учить его не стесняться себя. Сначала это было совсем не трудно, но потом Макс пошел в детский сад. После этого все стало немного сложнее.

— Кажется, они неплохо ладят? — нарушил молчание Магнус, тем самым возвращая Алека к реальности.

— Ага, — он согласно кивнул головой. — Я рад, что Макс заводит друзей.

Магнус улыбнулся ему яркой, теплой улыбкой, от которой сердце Алека забилось чуточку быстрее, чего он не чувствовал на протяжении нескольких лет. В Магнусе было что-то такое, чего он не мог объяснить. С того самого дня, как Алек привел Макса к себе домой, у него не было времени подумать об отношениях. Его приоритетами стали сын, работа и доказательство того, что он может справиться со всем этим одновременно, несмотря на первоначальные сомнения.

— Не смотри сейчас, но женщина, там, — услышав слова Магнуса, Алек не мог не обернуться. — Я сказал, не смотри!

— Прости, — виновато сказал Алек, нервно почесывая затылок.

— Тебе надо научиться сплетничать, иначе будет не так весело, — засмеялся Магнус, заставив Алека улыбнуться. — Как я и говорил, та женщина смотрит на тебя с тех самых пор, как мы сели.

— Что? — воскликнул Алек и почти оглянулся на нее, но вовремя остановился. — Почему?

Магнус пожал плечами.

— Ты горячий одинокий молодой отец, дорогой, — небрежно сказал он, словно это было самой очевидной вещью в мире, — многим женщинам это нравится.

У Алека заняло пару секунд переварить эти слова. Неужели ему не показалось, и с ним на самом деле флиртовали? Он покачал головой, отбрасывая эти мысли и, и невесело хмыкнул.

— Жаль, что они мне не нравятся, — невозмутимо сказал он, улыбнувшись.

— Такого рода женщины? — с любопытством спросил Магнус, Алек повернулся к нему и, глядя прямо глаза, ответил:

— Вообще женщины, — уточнил он и получил в ответ хитрую ухмылку.

Алек соврал бы, сказав, что не знает с чего его потянуло на такую откровенность, но последнее, что он планировал — флирт с отцом друга своего сына. Это было неправильно.

— Приятно слышать, — игриво сказал Магнус, усмешка все еще играла на его губах, когда он откинулся на спинку скамейки.

Они наблюдали за тем, как мальчики играют фигурками, притворяясь, что сражаются на мечах. Должно быть, дети почувствовали взгляды родителей, потому как оба посмотрели на них и помахали, широко улыбаясь. Алек с Магнусом помахали в ответ, и довольные мальчики продолжили играть, вернувшись в свой вымышленный мир, где они были пиратами, ищущими сокровища.

— Итак… Как так получилось, что ты стал отцом? — обыденным тоном спросил Магнус, не глядя на Алека.

Алек помедлил, прежде чем ответить, слегка ошарашенный неожиданным вопросом. Он уже понял, что Магнус был не из тех, кто ходит вокруг да около. Если он хотел что-то сделать, сказать или спросить, то просто это делал, И Алеку очень нравилась эта его черта.

— Так получилось, — начал он. — Это долгая история, но я усыновил его четыре года назад, прожив год за границей.

Магнус кивнул, но не стал задавать никаких вопросов, и Алек мог продолжить рассказ, если бы захотел. Он вспомнил, как в первые несколько недель, а, скорее, месяцев, по возвращению в Штаты его накрыла лавина вопросов и осуждения от практически посторонних людей. Это угнетало, хотя он ни на секунду не пожалел о своем выборе. Более того, это только укрепило его решимость.

Даже после стольких лет было приятно встретить того, кому, казалось, было интересно выслушать его историю. У кого, возможно, была похожая или же совершенно иная история, но с кем он чувствовал определенное взаимопонимание. И, несмотря на то, что это был первый раз, когда они полноценно разговаривали, Алек чувствовал, что может доверять Магнусу.

— После окончания юридической школы и сдачи экзамена в адвокатуру, я решил взять перерыв на год и попутешествовать по Юго-Восточной Азии, — объяснил Алек. Магнус забросил руку на спинку скамьи и повернулся к нему лицом.

— Первые пара месяцев были в основном посвящены достопримечательностям, — продолжил Алек. — Я поехал один, но затем ко мне присоединился мой парень. Было весело, даже несмотря на то, что мы вскоре расстались.

— Нелюбитель сложностей, все ясно, — прокомментировал Магнус. — Не всем такое подходит.

— Думаю, он надеялся, что я устану и вернусь домой, стоит ему позвать, — пожав плечами, ответил Алек. — В любом случае, после того, как он уехал, я стал волонтером в детском доме. Макс находился там уже несколько месяцев, после смерти родителей. У него не было родственников, способных о нем позаботиться, поэтому была надежда на то, что его усыновят местные, — он замолчал, посмотрев на смеющегося Макса, играющего в догонялки с Рафаэлем.

— Полагаю, сейчас ты скажешь, что ему не повезло, — сказал Магнус, и Алек поджал губы.

— Ну, ты видел родимое пятно на его руке, — сказал он, и Магнус кивнул. — Скажем так, местные жители очень суеверные.

— О, — вздохнул Магнус, поняв, к чему все шло.

— Он был самым милым малышом, да и сейчас такой. А я всегда хотел иметь детей, — сказал Алек, улыбаясь своим мыслям. — Так что я делал все, что было в моих силах, и не остановился до тех пор, пока не привез его домой.

Магнус посмотрел на него с выражением похожим на восхищение, хотя Алек не думал, что заслуживает этого. Но было во взгляде его собеседника что-то еще, чему Алек не мог дать определения.

— Ты действительно замечательный, Александр, — сказал Магнус все тем же бархатистым тоном, который Алек помнил со дня их первой встречи, покачал головой и улыбнулся.

Секундой позже Алек понял, что оказался застигнут врасплох словами Магнуса. Он почувствовал, как начали гореть щеки, но было слишком поздно пытаться это скрыть.

— Я не… — пробормотал Алек, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. — Это не…

— Немногие бы сделали то же, что и ты, — настаивал Магнус. — Не принижай себя.

Алек отвел взгляд, переваривая слова Магнуса. Он правда считал, что не сделал ничего необычного

— А как твоя семья отнеслась к усыновлению Макса? — спросил Магнус, вернув Алека в реальность.

Алек громко фыркнул.

— Эта история уж точно для второго свидания, — рассеянно ответил он и попытался исправиться, как только понял, что именно сказал: — То есть я хочу сказать…

— Так значит, будет второе свидание? — усмехнулся Магнус. — Я не против.

— Я имею в виду встречу детей, — серьезно поправил его Алек.

— Конечно, дорогой, — поддел Магнус, не в силах сдержать озорной улыбки, и Алек рассмеялся.

Макс с Рафаэлем перестали играть в пиратов и теперь качались на качелях. Рафаэль взялся толкать Макса, который громко смеялся и просил качнуть его еще выше.

— А у тебя какая история? — тихо и нерешительно спросил Алек, будто бы не был уверен, можно ли задавать такой вопрос, несмотря на то, что рассказал о себе.

— Моя история… — начал Магнус мягко, почти мечтательно. Он снова откинулся на спинку скамейки, избегая взгляда Алека. — Это тоже длинная история.

— Ты… не обязан рассказывать, если не хочешь, — предложил Алек, хотя про себя надеялся, что Магнус все же продолжит.

Магнус покачал головой, грустно улыбнувшись. Его глаза, до этого сверкающие, вдруг потемнели и наполнились болью.

— Когда мне было двадцать четыре, я встречался с женщиной. Ее звали Этта, и она была на несколько лет старше, — начал он. — Она очень хотела семью, но я только что вложил все свои сбережения в открытие студии йоги в Бруклине и был на мели. В конце концов, мы решили, что хотим от жизни разного и расстались. После этого она переехала на Западное побережье.

Алек внимательно слушал, только кивал головой, не издавая ни звука, не желая прерывать.

— Однажды вечером, пару месяцев спустя, она мне позвонила. Этта была беременна Рафаэлем, и он был мой, — продолжил Магнус. — Она сказала, что мы не обязаны снова сходиться, потому что у нас разные пути, но, даже если мы уже не любили друг друга, я все равно хотел стать частью жизни моего сына.

Магнус нервно облизнул губы и, вздохнув, снова улыбнулся, грусть в его глазах только усилилась. Алек тяжело сглотнул.

— Когда Рафаэлю было три, Этта погибла в аварии, и он переехал жить ко мне, — быстро закончил рассказ Магнус, увидев, что мальчики бегут к ним.

Алек был шокирован, но не успел ничего сказать, а потом Макс взобрался на скамейку и уселся к нему на колени.

— Пап! — взволнованно воскликнул он. — Можно Рафаэлю как-нибудь познакомиться с Астрид?

— Астрид? — спросил Магнус, склонив голову набок и явно забавляясь. На нем не было следов недавнего горя, свидетелем которого стал Алек, его глаза снова сияли.

— Астрид наша собака, — поспешно ответил Алек.

— Я сам выбрал имя! — сказал Макс, подпрыгивая на коленях отца. — Из «Как приручить дракона»! Она викинг!

— Если папа Рафаэля, — добавил Алек, глядя на Магнуса, — не против, то Рафаэль познакомится с ней, когда у него будет время.

— А Макс может познакомиться с Председателем Мяо! Правда, пап? — спросил Рафаэль, дергая отца за руку.

— Даже не собираюсь спрашивать, — сказал Алек, закатив глаза. Магнус показал ему язык, как всякий ответственный взрослый.

— Так Макс может как-нибудь прийти к нам в гости? — настаивал Рафаэль.

— Конечно, — сказал Магнус, пристально глядя в глаза Алеку.

Было странным насколько комфортно чувствовал себя Алек рядом с Магнусом, даже несмотря на то, что они едва знали друг друга. Но его присутствие казалось приятным и естественным, и было именно тем, в чем Алек сейчас нуждался. То что надо.

После той первой прогулки в парке, Алек, Магнус и дети встречались еще несколько раз. Мальчики просто гуляли или играли, пока Магнус и Алек сидели, общаясь, на скамейке. Если погода не позволяла, то они шли в кино (Алек, кажется, даже плакал во время сеанса «В поисках Дори»; «Вы ничего не докажете», — заявил он, выйдя из кинотеатра), или на крытые игровые площадки, или на тематические чтения в Нью-Йоркскую публичную библиотеку.

Сами встречи тоже становились длиннее. После парка кто-то из взрослых предлагал поесть мороженого или пиццы в ближайшем ресторане. Не раз они заходили в гости друг к другу и мальчики наконец-то познакомились с остальными членами их небольших семей: Председателем Мяо, желтоглазым мейн-куном Магнуса, и Астрид, золотистым ретривером Алека.

Приближался Хэллоуин, и мальчики радостно предвкушали, что проведут его вместе. Они решили сделать парные костюмы, и Магнус вызвался ответственным за это. Костюмы, место, программа… он планировал каждую деталь и отсылал Алеку на одобрение.

В тот день Магнус позвонил ему сообщить, что доставили костюмы, и спросил, могут ли они после работы зайти к Алеку домой.

— Я мог бы забрать Рафаэля, — предложил Алек. — Просто приходи сразу ко мне.

— Уверен? — уточнил Магнус. — Не хочу навязываться.

— Уверен, — настаивал Алек. — Я убежусь, что он сделает домашнюю работу к тому моменту, как ты придешь.

— Спасибо, Александр. Ты просто ангел.

Алек повесил трубку, чувствуя странное возбуждение, которого не испытывал уже давно.

Остаток дня прошел в обычном режиме. Забрав детей из школы, Алек привез их домой и вместе с ними уселся за кухонным столом. Пока Рафаэль выполнял домашнее задание, а Макс рисовал, Алек работал над делами, которые взял на дом. Астрид присоединилась к их компании и лежала на полу кухни, делая сцену совсем идеальной.

От того, как быстро они все подружились, у Алека кружилась голова. Дело было не только в детях, которые стали почти неразлучны, но и в них с Магнусом. Они были очень разными, с разными историями, друзьями и жизнями. И все же, им было удобно общаться, просить помощи или давать советы, и даже делиться проблемами, если что-то случалось. Они разговаривали (или как минимум переписывались) практически ежедневно с той первой встречи, и даже знали номера докторов своих детей.

— Дядя Алек, — позвал его Рафаэль, и Алек поднял голову, оторвавшись от кипы документов.

Когда они начали чаще встречаться, Рафаэль начал называть его «дядя Алек». Макс быстро скопировал поведение друга и вот уже Магнус стал «дядей Магнусом».

— Я закончил с математикой, — весело объявил Рафаэль. — Можно мне порисовать вместе с Максом?

— Дай посмотрю, — Алек протянул руку и взял тетрадь, над которыми мальчик сидел последние полчаса.

Пока он проверял упражнения, в дверь позвонили.

— Хорошо, можешь отдыхать, — сказал Алек, положив работу на стол, и направился к двери.

— Ура! — воскликнул Рафаэль, спрыгнув со своего кресла. Краем глаза Алек увидел, как Макс с радостью делится цветными карандашами и мелками, рассказывая, какие были его любимыми. Алек не смог подавить улыбку.

Не ожидая никого кроме Магнуса, он открыл дверь, не посмотрев в глазок, однако обнаружил стоящую на пороге Иззи.

— С каких это пор ты звонишь в дверь? — спросил Алек, внимательно осмотрев коридор, будто ожидая, что Магнус неожиданно появится из ниоткуда.

— Забыла ключи, — буднично ответила Изабель, проходя в квартиру. — Где мой любимый племянник?

— Он твой единственный племянник, — проворчал Алек, закрывая за за ней дверь.

— Что делает его моим любимчиком, — Иззи замерла, увидев Рафаэля. — Ты усыновил еще одного ребенка не сказав нам? — но стоило ей произнести эти слова, как ее, похоже, озарило, и она хитро улыбнулась: — Поверить не могу — наконец-то я увижу знаменитого Магнуса?

— Замолчи, — прошипел Алек, и от этого ее улыбка стала еще шире.

— Тетя Иззи! — воскликнул Макс, спрыгнул со стула и подбежал обнять ее. — Порисуй вместе с нами!

Макс взял Иззи за руку и потянул к кухонному столу.

— Ты должно быть Рафаэль? — сказала Иззи, присаживаясь рядом с Максом.

— Да, мэ… — начал Рафаэль, Иззи подняла руку, прервав его.

— Нет-нет-нет, — предупредила она, погрозив пальцем, — зови меня «тетя Иззи», милый.

И в этот момент снова зазвонил звонок, и Алек направился было к двери. Однако Иззи оказалась быстрее и открыла дверь, показав брату язык. Магнус, нагруженный пакетами, не обратил внимания, кто стоял в дверях, пока не зашел в квартиру.

— Мне не удалось проверить костюмы, но, думаю, все в порядке. Надеюсь, я не перепутал раз… О! — он удивленно охнул, когда наконец увидел стоящую рядом с Алеком Иззи, которая широко и многозначительно улыбалась, будто знала что-то, о чем Алек и Магнус не догадывались.

Впрочем, Магнус быстро сориентировался в ситуации.

— Ты, должно быть, удивительная и, смею заметить, потрясающая сестра Александра, о которой я так много слышал, — сказал Магнус, протягивая ладонь для рукопожатия и одновременно пытаясь удержать на весу пакеты.

— Александр? — шутливо прошептала Иззи, прежде чем пожать протянутую руку. — Магнус, не так ли? Я тоже о тебе наслышана.

— Правда? — усмехнувшись, спросил Магнус, бросив взгляд на закатившего глаза Алека.

— Пап! — прокричал с кухни Рафаэль, прерывая их обмен любезностями.

Алек воспользовался этим моментом и, взяв из рук Магнуса несколько пакетов, прошел в гостиную.

— Кто хочет примерить костюмы? — спросил он, проходя мимо мальчиков, которые радостно засмеялись и, отбросив карандаши, поспешили вслед за ним.

Они решили нарядиться пиратами и, судя по количеству и размерам пакетов, Магнус все предусмотрел. Еще в начале их знакомства Алек понял, что Магнус ничего не делает наполовину, и теперь смог увидеть это воочию.

После того как мальчики закончили примерку костюмов и Магнус проверил, все ли в порядке, Макс и Рафаэль устроились на полу в гостиной, и продолжили рисовать, а взрослые сели на диван.

— Я хочу макияж как у дяди Магнуса, — радостно заявил Макс, когда Иззи спросила его, каким пиратом он хочет быть. — Он красится как и тетя Иззи! Это так здорово!

— Кстати, у меня есть натуральная косметика, которой мы могли бы воспользоваться, — с улыбкой сказала Иззи, — будешь таким же красавчиком, как дядя Магнус.

— С тобой мне никогда не сравниться, — ответил Магнус, подмигнув Иззи, которая отмахнулась от него, подняв палец вверх.

— Но твой папа тоже ведь классный, правда? — сказала Иззи, глядя на Алека. Тот сразу напрягся, услышав ее слова. — Почему бы тебе не показать дяде Магнусу и Рафаэлю ту фотографию папы, которая у тебя в комнате?

Макс заулыбался и, кивнув, вскочил на ноги. Он сбегал в свою комнату и вернулся с фотографией Алека с одного из соревнований по стрельбе из лука — снимок был сделан прямо перед выстрелом.

— Я сделал рамку! — гордо заявил Макс, протягивая фото другу.

— Ух, ты! — воскликнул Рафаэль. — Папа, смотри!

Мальчик передал рамку со снимком Магнусу и сел рядом на диван, чтобы еще раз взглянуть на фотографию.

— Можно мне научиться стрелять из лука? — спросил Рафаэль Алека, подпрыгивая на диване и пытаясь забрать снимок у Магнуса. 

— Ну, сначала тебе придется спросить отца, — ответил Алек, улыбнувшись.

— Я был бы не против пары занятий с твоим луком, — небрежно ответил Магнус, бесстыдно ухмыляясь. Алек почувствовал, как горит его лицо, и отвел взгляд. Иззи фыркнула.

— Серьезно, Магнус? — спросил Алек, прикрыв глаза и качая головой.

— Ну, может, не пары? — добавил Магнус, и Алек почти закрыл руками лицо.

— Не думаю, что у папы получится хорошо управляться с луком, — невинно заметил Рафаэль.

Иззи и Магнус рассмеялись.

— Думаю, мы должны это выяснить, — сказал Магнус, игриво подмигивая.

— Просто… прекрати, — взмолился Алек, выбитый из колеи его словами. Впрочем, это не помогло — в воображении уже возникли определенные образы, и он не мог выкинуть их из головы.

Тем временем Макс, заскучав от разговора взрослых, снова вернулся к своим игрушкам. Вскоре к нему присоединился и Рафаэль.

— Расслабься, Александр, — улыбнулся Магнус, — дети думают, что я заинтересован в стрельбе из лука, хотя я уверен, мы можем придумать куда более эффективные физические упражнения.

— Ты невыносим.

В этом году Хэллоуин выпал на понедельник, а значит, большинство городских событий планировалось на выходные, за исключением похода за конфетами. Покупать костюмы всего ради пары часов веселья казалось пустой тратой денег, так что, нарядившись в воскресенье, они отправились на один из парадов в Бруклине и даже поучаствовали в конкурсе костюмов. К удивлению Магнуса, проявилась соревновательная сторона Алека, и хотя они заняли второе место, мальчики, кажется, отлично провели время.

На следующий день после школы Магнус позвонил Алеку и попросил заехать к нему домой, так как в последнюю минуту к нему пришел клиент, и теперь он задерживался. Обычно к походу за конфетами присоединялись Иззи, Джейс и их младший брат Макс, но в этом году свободен был только Саймон, все остальные были заняты работой или учебой.

Саймон пришел в квартиру к Алеку сразу после школы, и, после того как вдвоем они помогли Максу собраться (хотя тот и не позволил накрасить себя, настаивая, чтобы это сделал Магнус), все вместе отправились к Магнусу. И Алек совершенно не ожидал, что тот их встретит без рубашки.

— Я… привет, — выдавил Алек, даже не пытаясь отвести взгляд. Макс побежал на поиски Рафаэля, а Саймон переводил взгляд с Магнуса на Алека.

— Заходите, — сказал Магнус, явно наслаждаясь взглядом Алека, — я буду готов через минуту.

Он исчез в своей комнате, оставив Алека и Саймона с детьми. Квартира была огромным лофтом, перепланированным так, чтобы несколько стен разделяли жилое пространство и студию йоги. Председатель Мяо терся о ноги Алека, мяукая и выпрашивая ласку.

— Хочешь, чтобы я увел детей, и вы могли бы… ну, знаешь? — полушутя спросил Саймон, и Алек нахмурился.

— О чем ты говоришь? — спросил он сорвавшимся голосом.

— Да ладно, — засмеялся Саймон, а затем одарил Алека понимающей улыбкой. — Напряжение между вами можно ножом резать.

— Я понятия не имею, о чем ты. Мы просто друзья, — пренебрежительно ответил Алек.

— Серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Саймон.

Алек несколько раз моргнул.

— Погоди, так ты серьезно. Ты что, совсем не заметил? Флирт и… все такое?

— Он так со всеми себя ведет, Сай, — спокойно отмахнулся Алек.

— Ты хоть раз видел, чтобы он так вел себя со мной? — почти незамедлительно ответил Саймон. Алек открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но затем замер, будто не мог припомнить, чтобы такое случалось.

— Ну, это потому, что ты учитель Рафаэля, — наконец серьезно ответил он. 

Саймон покачал головой.

— Как насчет Джейса? Или Иззи? — недоуменно продолжил он.

— Ха! Он заигрывал с Иззи! — торжествующе воскликнул Алек.

— Но не так, как с луком!— мгновенно ответил Саймон, и Алек широко распахнул глаза.

— Откуда ты об этом знаешь? — спросил он, и тут же пожалел об этом. — Забудь, что я спросил. Я убью Иззи.

— Нет, не убьешь, — сказал Саймон. — По крайней мере, сейчас ты видишь, что происходит?

Алек прикусил щеку изнутри. Конечно же, он все видел, или думал, что видел, несколько раз, начиная с их первой встречи. Он просто решил отодвинуть эти мысли и игнорировать происходящее, потому что, как однажды сказал кто-то очень мудрый, неведение — это блаженство, и у него просто не было сейчас на все это времени.

— Скажем так… я в курсе. Но в любом случае ничего не произойдет, так что я оставлю все как есть. Платонически, — наконец признался Алек.

Саймон раздраженно поджал губы и наставил палец на Алека:

— Я знал, что ты не можешь быть настолько слепым, — сказал он, но прежде, чем успел продолжить, Магнус вышел из своей комнаты.

Алек не знал, был ли причиной всему разговор с Саймоном или то, что Магнус выглядел просто сногсшибательно, но он не мог оторвать от него взгляда. По какой-то неизвестной причине Магнус решил изменить свой вчерашний костюм, и теперь его рубашка была слегка распахнута, демонстрируя часть груди. Он надел несколько ожерелий и нанес макияж…

— Как я выгляжу? Стивен? — спросил Магнус и, переведя взгляд с Саймона на Алека, крутанулся на месте: — Александр?

— Т-ты… хм… — Алек запнулся и прикрыл глаза, чтобы собраться с мыслями. Черт тебя подери, Саймон!

— Выглядишь великолепно! — ответил Саймон. — И я Саймон, кстати.

— Спасибо, Шерман, — поклонившись, сказал Магнус, а затем перевел взгляд на Алека.

— Я… как он и сказал, — пробормотал Алек, сделав пару шагов назад. — Мальчики! Мы готовы!

Они провели несколько сумасшедших часов, охотясь за сладостями, объезжая все магазины, принимавшие участие в празднике, пока Макс и Рафаэль не собрали удовлетворившее их количество конфет. Затем все решили вернуться в лофт Магнуса и посмотреть фильм, но перед этим сделать групповое фото, на память: Саймон присел между Максом и Рафаэлем, Магнус и Алек встали за ними. Алек почувствовал, как их руки слегка соприкоснулись, и в голове промелькнул весь разговор с Саймоном.

Глупый Саймон с его глупыми идеями. Алек так хорошо справлялся до этого момента! А теперь он не мог перестать думать об этом. Каждое слово, каждый жест приобретали смысл, который становилось все труднее игнорировать. Но ему приходилось это делать. Он не хотел… не мог допустить, чтобы Макс пережил потерю друга из-за того, что у него с Магнусом могли не сложиться отношения.

После того, как мальчики рассортировали конфеты, они вчетвером сели в гостиной смотреть фильм. Макс и Рафаэль устроились на полу, окружив себя крепостью из подушек, и заснули, даже не досмотрев кино до половины, прислонившись друг к другу головами.

Магнус и Алек наблюдали за ними с дивана — он был вовсе не маленьким, но каким-то образом получилось так, что оба сидели рядом, соприкасаясь руками и плечами.

— Знаешь, это не всегда было так легко, — прошептал Магнус. — Вот это все.

Алек медленно повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на Магнуса, слишком поздно поняв, насколько близко они сидели. А еще почувствовал, как от него пахнет сандалом.

— Сначала было тяжело. И мне, и Рафаэлю, — продолжил Магнус тихо, стараясь не разбудить детей. — Когда он переехал ко мне, то очень часто капризничал, и я… я не знал, как с этим справиться.

Алек не знал, что сказать. Магнус никогда много не рассказывал о своем прошлом, кроме того единственного раза, а он и не спрашивал.

— Это случилось через пару месяцев. Или, может, чуть меньше, — продолжил Магнус. — Мы пошли в торговый центр в Бруклине, купить одежду, и я отвлекся всего на секунду.

Магнус замолчал. Он на мгновение закрыл глаза и, облизнув губы, продолжил:  
— Всего на секунду, но Рафаэля уже нигде не было. Я был… в ужасе, — вспомнил он, хмыкнув. — Бегал вокруг как идиот, пока не увидел его, рыдающего и испуганного, около какой-то женщины, которая пыталась его успокоить. Я думал, что разозлюсь, но чувствовал только облегчение, понимаешь?

Алек кивнул.

— И тогда, когда он увидел меня, то подбежал и обнял и… впервые назвал папой, — голос Магнуса дрогнул, и Алек почувствовал, как сердце сжалось в груди. Глаза Магнуса блестели.

Алек не мог не вспомнить первый раз, когда Макс назвал его папой, то необъятное чувство счастья и тепла, наполнившее его сердце. И он мог только представить, как много значил этот момент для Магнуса.

— И в тот миг что-то словно сошлось. Я внезапно понял, что сделаю все, что угодно, для этого мальчика. Моего мальчика, — прошептал Магнус, снова закрывая глаза.

Сам того не осознавая, Алек взял Магнуса за руку и мягко, но ободряюще сжал ее. Магнус открыл глаза и повернулся к нему, и время будто остановилось для Алека. Они были так близко, он чувствовал тепло дыхания на своей коже. Сердце Алека билось в груди словно барабан, так громко, что он не удивился бы, если бы Магнус услышал.

Взгляд Алека упал на губы Магнуса, и его тело начало действовать по собственной воле. Алек наклонился вперед, сокращая расстояние между ними. Поцелуй был нежным, искренним и невинным, их губы едва касались друг друга мягкими, как перышко, движениями. Однако борьба между сердцем и умом Алека была слишком ошеломляющей, и он отстранился.

— Прости. Я… я не должен был этого делать,— пробормотал Алек, глядя перед собой широко распахнутыми глазами.

Он поднялся и отошел, не зная, куда ему деться, и направился в ванную комнату, где наконец выдохнул. Повернув кран, Алек плеснул водой в лицо. Как он мог потерять контроль? О чем, черт возьми, думал?

Сжав руками края раковины, он закрыл глаза. За стуком собственного сердца Алек расслышал приближающиеся шаги и почувствовал, как Магнус встал позади и смотрел на него.

— Александр? — осторожно позвал его Магнус. Алек прикусил нижнюю губу.

Их глаза встретились в зеркале, и они несколько минут просто смотрели на отражения друг друга. Казалось, это было что-то вроде битвы силы воли, и Алек знал, что он не сможет ее выиграть. Резко вздохнув, он повернулся, и, кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он подошел ближе и, обхватив ладонями лицо Магнуса, поцеловал его снова.

Если первый поцелуй был нежным и мягким, то этот был совсем другим. Этот поцелуй был отчаянным и грубым, и у Алека закружилась голова. Он чувствовал, как теряет последние остатки самоконтроля, но в то же время это казалось правильным. Магнус целовал его так же отчаянно, положив руки на талию и притягивая к себе ближе, и Алек прекратил о чем-либо думать.

Внезапно из гостиной раздался плач, резко вернув его в реальность. Реальность, в которой только один человек имел значение, и Алек почти сразу же отстранился.

— Я… я не могу сделать это, — сказал он, пытаясь избежать взгляда Магнуса.

— Папа? Пап? — всхлипывая, звал его Макс. Алек поспешил к сыну, который плакал навзрыд рядом с Рафаэлем.

— Все хорошо, все нормально. Это был просто дурной сон, — нежно заверил сына Алек, поглаживая его по спине.

— У меня… животик болит, — простонал Макс, крепко обнимая отца.

— Все хорошо. Я отвезу тебя домой, ладно? — сказал Алек, и мальчик кивнул.

Алек бросил взгляд на Магнуса, который казался все еще взволнованным их поцелуем.

— Я… нам нужно идти, — сказал Алек, торопливо собирая вещи. Магнус молча помог ему и проводил к двери.

— Я позвоню завтра, — сказал он. Алек кивнул и исчез за входной дверью.

С Хэллоуина прошел почти месяц, и Алек делал все возможное, избегая разговора с Магнусом. Как и обещал, тот позвонил на следующий день, но Алек говорил только о Максе и его самочувствии. После того, как он несколько раз проигнорировал сообщения Магнуса, их становилось все меньше и меньше, а при встречах разговоры шли только о детях.

Алек отвлекал себя работой, взяв еще несколько дел, лишь бы не думать о случившемся. Он считал, что если будет держаться на расстоянии, следовать плану, который придумал для себя и Макса, то все снова вернется в норму.

Он избегал не только звонков и сообщений, но и игр с детьми — говорил, что занят, когда Макс шел в гости к Рафаэлю, и Магнус поступал точно также, когда Рафаэль приходил в гости к ним.

Это был хороший план, и, кажется, он даже работал, вот только Алек чувствовал себя несчастным. Макс начал замечать, что что-то не в порядке, и это беспокоило даже больше, чем все остальное. А еще была Иззи.

— Я думала, Магнус и Рафаэль собирались пообедать в День Благодарения с нами, — сказала она, как только Алек приехал к родителям.

— Планы поменялись, — быстро ответил он, проходя мимо сестры в попытке избежать разговора, хотя знал, что лучше не пытаться этого сделать. Иззи перехватила его прежде, чем он смог добраться до гостиной.

— Макс, милый, — сказала она, — почему бы тебе не помочь дедушке и дяде Джейсу?

Мальчик кивнул и побежал к ним.

— Даже не начинай, — умоляюще попросил Алек, надеясь, что сестра хоть раз послушается. Ему не повезло.

— Вы с Магнусом поругались? — обеспокоенно спросила Иззи. — Макс выглядит немного…

— Мы не поругались, — раздраженно пробормотал Алек.

— Но? — не отставала Иззи. Она слишком хорошо его знала, и Алек понимал, что ему от нее ничего не скрыть, как ни старайся.

— Кое-что случилось на Хэллоуин... — начал он. Иззи жестом показала ему продолжать. — И с тех пор я избегаю его.

— Ты идиот, братец, — невозмутимо ответила она, разочарованно качая головой. — Я начинаю задаваться вопросом, кто из вас двоих больший ребенок — ты или Макс.

Иззи была права, он был идиотом, Алек в этом не сомневался. Но день игнорирования превратился в неделю, неделя превратилась в три, и как ему теперь встретиться с Магнусом? Его детское поведение зашло слишком далеко, и Алек уже не знал, как все исправить.

И ведь это был просто поцелуй, не так ли? Но на самом деле, это было гораздо больше, чем просто невероятно умопомрачительный поцелуй — впервые за долгие годы Алек потерял бдительность и позволил себе так поступить. И это чертовски его напугало.

Тяжело вздохнув, Алек провел рукой по волосам. Он не мог так поступить, надо было придерживаться плана. Все это было слишком рискованно. А что, если…

— Что, если ничего не получится и все закончится плохо? — неожиданно громко сказал Алек, застав Иззи врасплох. — Я должен думать о Максе.

— Алек… — вздохнула она. — Ты не можешь просто отказаться от возможности найти любовь.

— Когда у тебя есть ребенок, ты должен приносить жертвы, — заученно ответил Алек.

— Но ты не обязан, — настаивала Иззи. — Я видела вас вместе. Все может быть просто удивительно, если ты дашь ему шанс.

Алек вздохнул.

— Не знаю… — наконец сказал он.

— Поверь мне, братец, — Иззи похлопала его по спине, — я знаю, о чем говорю.

— Но у него кот… — начал было Алек, кусая губы, чтобы скрыть смущенную улыбку.

— А вот теперь ты просто выдумываешь, — воскликнула Иззи. — И ты знаешь, Астрид любит Председателя Мяо.

— Кажется, у меня больше нет отговорок? — спросил Алек, прекрасно зная, что сестра права.

— Определенно нет.

Было уже довольно поздно, когда они вернулись домой после долгого дня в родительском доме. Макс чистил зубы, пока Алек готовил его любимую пижаму. Переодевшись, Макс присел на край кровати, внимательно глядя на Алека.

— Пап? — смущенно спросил он, теребя край пижамы.

— Да?

— Когда мы завтра пойдем в гости к Рафаэлю, ты останешься? — осторожно спросил Макс.

— Макс… ты же знаешь, я очень занят, — ответил Алек, хотя и знал, что это ложь. Даже после разговора с Иззи он был не уверен, что справится с ситуацией.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, — надулся сын. — И никогда больше не остаешься.

— Ладно, пора спать, — сказал Алек. Он взялся за одеяло, чтобы подоткнуть, но Макс покачал головой и не сдвинулся с места.

— Нет! Пока не пообещаешь, что останешься, — сказал он, повысив голос.

— Макс, пора спать, — предупредил его Алек, скрестив руки на груди.

— Нет! — настаивал мальчик. — Когда ты не остаешься, дядя Магнус грустит. Ты можешь подбодрить его!

Алек вздохнул. Как дети могут быть настолько проницательными и честными? Очевидно, не зря говорят, что правдивы только пьяные и дети. Он сел на кровать рядом с Максом и обнял..

— Помнишь первый день в школе? — тихо спросил Алек, улыбнувшись. Макс кивнул, глядя на него. — Ты очень нервничал и не хотел идти.

Мальчик снова кивнул.

— Ну, папа чувствует что-то вроде этого, — признался Алек. Макс снова кивнул, на этот раз скорее самому себе. Он пристально смотрел на свои руки, глубоко задумавшись, и хмурил брови, будто пытаясь что-то вспомнить .

— Иногда бояться — это нормально, — медленно, словно вспоминая, сказал Макс. — Это просто значит, что ты делаешь что-то очень-очень смелое. Да! Вот что ты сказал мне! Я вспомнил!

Макс подпрыгнул на кровати, схватив Алека за руку.

— Я так сказал, правда? — хмыкнул Алек, не ожидая услышать свой собственный совет от шестилетнего сына.

Но Макс был прав. Наступило время стать храбрым и не прятаться за отговорками.

— Я помогу тебе, пап, — ободряюще сказал Макс.

Алек рассмеялся, взъерошил его волосы и обнял.

У Алека невероятно сильно вспотели ладони. Они с Максом стояли под дверью лофта Магнуса, и после двух неудачных попыток Алека нажать на звонок, Макс подпрыгнул и сам справился с этой задачей. Теперь же он хитро улыбался, ожидая, когда откроется дверь.

— Алек, — удивленно произнес Магнус.

— Я… хм… — промямлил Алек, не находя слов.

Что он собирался сказать? Он как-то не подумал об этом. Надо было хотя бы попрактиковаться. Может, это было ошибкой. Может…

Алек почувствовал, как Макс сжал его руку, и посмотрел на сына.

— Ты сможешь, пап, — прошептал он, и Алек кивнул. Однако не успел ничего сказать, Магнус его опередил.

— Просто входите, — сказал он. — Мы собираемся украшать елку.

Войдя в лофт, Алек увидел Рафаэля и Катарину, лучшую подругу Магнуса, которые вышли их поприветствовать. Катарина многозначительно посмотрела на них.

— Привет, Макс. Хочешь помочь нам распутать гирлянду? — спросила она, жестом подзывая к себе. Еще раз пожав руку отца, Макс исчез в гостиной.

— Мы можем поговорить? — спросил Алек, как только они остались наедине.

— О, теперь ты хочешь поговорить? — подколол Магнус, но не дождавшись ответа, направился в кухню. Алек быстро последовал за ним.

Алека словно перемкнуло — он хотел сказать сотни вещей, но слова не шли на ум. Он запаниковал и… это что, у Магнуса на щеке мука?

— Итак? — раздраженно спросил Магнус, и Алек сказал единственное, что смог придумать:

— У тебя… что-то на щеке, — прошептал он и, протянув руку, аккуратно счистил муку, касаясь чуть дольше нужного. Магнус ему позволил, выражение его лица смягчилось.

Это длилось не более секунды, а затем он взял руку Алека и твердо отвел в сторону.

— Прекрати, — сказал Магнус, пытаясь придать голосу холодность. — Предполагается, что я злюсь на тебя.

— Прости… — пробормотал Алек, — мне… мне очень жаль. За все. Я вел себя по-детск…

— Да неужели? — отрезал Магнус.

— Да! Я просто… прости. Я психанул. У меня был план, с самого начала у меня была идея, как все должно быть, и я уже очень давно не чувствовал себя так… Беспомощно. Предполагалось, что будем только Макс и я. Я никогда не думал, что смогу найти кого-то, на кого можно положиться, и я просто… Ты мне очень-очень-очень нравишься, и я запаниковал, потому что ты…

— Что ты сказал? — переспросил Магнус, прервав бормотание Алека, за что тот был благодарен.

— Мне жаль, что я психанул? — повторил Алек, пытаясь уклониться от ответа.

— Ты знаешь, что я имел в виду не это, — возразил Магнус.

— Если ты уже знаешь, зачем мне говорить еще раз?

— Удиви меня, — ответил Магнус, выжидающе подняв бровь.

Алек сжал губы, замерев. Он чувствовал, как начали гореть щеки, и это только усилило его смущение.

— Ты мне очень-очень-очень нравишься? — повторил он, пытаясь смотреть в сторону, но в итоге встретившись с Магнусом взглядом .

Магнус хмыкнул, нахмурившись.

— Нет, не то, — сказал он наконец, ухмылка начала появляться на его губах, и он медленно шагнул в сторону.

Прежде, чем он смог уйти, Алек схватил его за руку и повернул к себе лицом.

— Я сказал это! — запротестовал Алек. Магнус облизнул губы, пытаясь сохранить серьезное выражение.

— Это было очень по-детски… — начал он, но Алек быстро перебил его.

— Я знаю. Прости, — тихо извинился он.

Магнус сглотнул и тихо выдохнул.

— На тебя всегда так трудно злиться? Потому что это несправедливо, Александр, — сказал он, и от этого бархатистого голоса у Алека по спине побежали мурашки.

— Так ты больше на меня не злишься? — спросил Алек, мягко улыбнувшись.

— Никогда и не злился, — признался Магнус. — Ну, разве что чуть-чуть.

Что-то привлекло внимание Магнуса. Он посмотрел наверх, и Алек, проследив за его взглядом, увидел омелу, подвешенную над дверным проемом.

— Не слишком ли рано развешивать по дому омелу? — удивленно спросил Алек.

— Это не я! Я…

Алек не позволил ему договорить, схватил за рубашку и, притянув к себе, без промедления поцеловал. Губы Магнуса были точно такими же, какими он их запомнил, и Алек растворился в ощущениях, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг.

— Фууу! — воскликнул Макс. — Поцелуи это мерзко!

Вздрогнув, они оторвались друг от друга, и увидели кривляющихся мальчиков. Алек улыбнулся и коснулся лбом лба Магнуса. Отпустив его рубашку, он быстро поцеловал его в нос и ухмыляясь направился к Максу, .

— Поцелуи это мерзко, да? — спросил он, и Макс громко заверещал, поняв, что его ждет.

Он попытался убежать, но было уже слишком поздно: Алек схватил его и легко поднял на руки. Макс рассмеялся и начал звать на помощь, к ним подбежал Рафаэль и вцепился Алеку в ноги, стараясь помешать вернуться под омелу.

Алек посмотрел на Магнуса, и от его улыбки екнуло сердце.

— Не хочешь помочь? — мягко спросил Алек, но Магнус лишь пожал плечами. — Предатель.

Магнус хмыкнул и сделал несколько шагов в сторону.

— Кто хочет помочь мне поставить звезду на елку? — спросил он, и оба мальчика вытянули руки вверх. Рафаэль поспешил в гостиную, Магнус последовал за ним.

Все еще стоя под омелой, Алек опустил Макса на пол, и тот побежал уже за Рафаэлем, но вернулся и подергал его за рубашку, заставляя наклониться. Когда Алек присел, Макс быстро поцеловал его в щеку.

— Я люблю тебя, пап.

Алек смотрел, как он снова исчезает в гостиной.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.


End file.
